The Christmas Miracles
by Small Innocence
Summary: Golden Sun AU. Warning :Shounen Ai. Main Pairing : Felix x Piers, Isaac x Jenna, Ivan x Sheba, Garet x Mia. Full summary inside. R&R Please!


**Author's note:**

Hello…it's me Small INNOCENCE. This is my second golden sun fanfic. My first is still in progress and haven't released yet. This is going to be AU. Let's move on to the summary.

Summary : This is a modern world. Felix and Picard are policemen in charge of inspecting Felix's father's death. Jenna is a college scholar and Isaac's girlfriend. Isaac is a miner in a gold mine that belongs to Ivan. Sheba is Ivan's wife who got lost in an accident years ago. Garet is a doctor in a hospital and Mia is his girlfriend who works as a nurse.

Warning : Shounen-ai. Usage of cursing and inappropriate words. OOC ness.

Pairings : Felix x Picard, Isaac x Jenna, Ivan x Sheba, Garet x Mia

Genre : Romance/drama (and a bit of humor)

Spoiler : in this fic, Isaac is the same as Jenna, 20, Felix is 21, Picard is 26, Ivan is 39, Sheba is 38, Garet is 37, Mia is the same, 37, Alex is 35. This is only info so you won't get lost in this fic.

Note :   means wait for a while then go to the next scene, other symbols means change place, time or people. Well, here's the story.

_**The Christmas Miracle**_

-----------------------Flashback----------------------

"_Hey, Felix, I heard your father died of a car-crash last year, didn't he?" a little boy about 7 years old mocked._

"_No, he died because their vacation house was set on fire." Another boy laughed._

"_Ooh, poor boy." Another one followed._

_The brown-haired little boy kept silence and walked towards the exit gate of their school._

"_Well, I think your father deserves it for being such a loser." He mocked again._

_This time it set Felix on fire. He turned back and hit the boy on his kisser. The other 2 was startled as they moved back a little._

"_My father is NOT a loser! What do you guys know?! What do you know?!" he said angrily._

"_What?! You want to fight?!" the boy stood up and challenged him when suddenly an older boy with blue hair ran to approach them and he held back the brunette._

"_Stop, you guys! You know our school's rule about fighting! If you stop now, I won't report it to your teacher!" the boy commanded._

"_Cih. It's not fun to fight against a loser's son, anyway." The boy said and then he went._

"_Felix, calm down now. They are only joking. Don't take it seriously." The boy said and kept holding him._

"_They mocked my father! They said he was a loser! My father is not a loser! He's not a loser! He's not…a loser…!" the boy turned back and held the older boy then sobbed. The older boy held him back and patted his back gently._

"_Yes, Felix. He wasn't. He wasn't." he said, trying to calm the youth._

"_Picard onii-chan…he wasn't a loser, right?" Felix cried to the older youth._

"_Of course he wasn't. I don't really know him, but I know, he must not be a loser." He smiled._

"…_how so?" Felix looked up to him._

"_Because you say so." He smiled again, making the younger one blushed._

"_You believe me?" he asked._

"_Of course." He nodded._

"_Thank you." Felix stated and held the older boy tighter. "You're so kind…Picard onii-chan."_

_---------------------End Flashback---------------------_

Felix woke up in the morning thanks to the sun's shine which entered his room from behind the curtain. He yawned and then went to the dining room. There, his sister Jenna and his mother were cooking.

"Ah, morning, brother. It's not like you to wake up so early like this. I was going to throw a bucket of water to you if you hadn't wake up earlier." Jenna smirked.

"Ah, sock it, Jenna." He said and sat on the chair.

"Your hair stands, Felix. Go to the bathroom and fix it." His mother said softly.

"Later." Felix yawned. "Has the newspaperman came, mom?"

"Yes. The newspaper is in the living room." She nodded.

The youth went to the living room and found out a man with blue hair was sitting on the living room reading the newspaper.

"Oh, morning, Fe." The man smiled. He was wearing a uniform with a badge that said 'Sergeant'.

"Ah, what are you doing here, sergeant?!" he asked surprised by the man's presence.

"To pick you up." He said lightly. "My, aren't you messy today." He chuckled.

Felix blushed and took away the newspaper from him.

"I didn't ask you to pick me up so early in the morning!" he scowled.

"My, is that a way to treat your superior?" he chuckled and stood as Felix walked sleepily to the dining room.

"Whatever." He grumbled and sat on the dining chair.

"Ah, I see your superior is here, isn't he? Aren't you at least a bit embarrassed?" Jenna giggled.

"Ah, shut up, Jenna." Felix pouted. "Besides, I didn't ask you to pick me up, did I, sergeant?"

"No as I recalled. But Jenna-chan told me to pick you up so you won't be late for a change. General is going to be furious." He chuckled.

"…Jenna…" Felix glared at his sister who smirked.

"Now now, Felix. Why don't you go and change while we prepare your breakfast?" Felix's mom suggested.

"Fine." Felix sulked and went to the bathroom.

"Thanks for the help, Picard-san." Jenna said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of the sergeant police.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for the coffee." He smiled.

"My brother will slack off too today if it weren't for you. Oh, that brother of mine." Jenna grumbled.

"Hah hah. That's Felix for you. He hasn't changed since the first time I met him on high school." Picard chuckled.

"Yeah. You were 12 if I recall? And my brother was 7. I was 6 that time." She laughed.

"Yeah. We were like siblings that time. I remember it like yesterday on how you and your brother used to fight throwing every plate in the house to each other and made a mess of your house. Then Felix would come with a garden hose and water you down. Then you would throw your mom's frying pan to him as revenge." Picard chuckled again.

"Aw, that was past." Jenna laughed embarrassedly.

"Yeah, then when I came home I will punish the three of you." The mother laughed too.

"Yeah. You really taught me a lesson about it, ma'am. By the way, we found another clue to your husband's death that time." Picard suddenly turned serious.

"…really?" Jenna suddenly looked sad.

"Yes." He nodded as he took a sip from his coffee.

"What does it say?" the mother kept turning her back on them and kept on cooking.

"They say the thing happened while the murderer was running away from the house and some people spotted him there. The evidence was still on his hand. A gallon of kerosene and matches." He said.

"It hasn't moved closer towards the truth, has it? I remember the face of the villain from the document you showed me the other day, but I've never seen that man around here. Do you think he fled to another place?" Jenna said sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't know, but I'm sure we will come to the truth someday." He smiled trying to cheer them up.

"We will certainly catch him. And he will pay for what he did to our beloved father." Felix said from the door. He was wearing his uniform already.

"Hey Fe." Picard greeted.

"Father…it has been 14 years since that time, hasn't it?" Jenna said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, Jen. Picard and I will certainly find the murderer and teach him a lesson he will never forget." Felix said as he sat on the chair.

"Your father won't like it if you do revenge to his murderer, dear." Felix's mother stated as she placed a plate with eggs and two piece of bread on it.

"I won't do revenge mother. I will only make him regret that he killed our father. It is the reason why I became a police." He said, eating his bread and eggs.

Picard didn't say anything. Merely drink from his coffee. He knows how it feels to lose your dearest person. He can't blame Felix for wanting revenge. But he swore to himself, he wouldn't let him revenge his father, because his mother was right. His father won't want his dear son to do revenge.

"Err, Felix, I feel I must remind you, it is half past 7 already." Jenna sweatdropped.

"Aaaah! We're late!" Felix yelled as he shoved all the bread into his mouth and then dragged Picard outside. "We'me goinft!" he said. It meant 'we're going', but since he said it with his mouth full that's what it sounded like.

"Oh my, now he is dragging his friend to be late with him." The woman laughed.

"Honestly, that brother of mine…" Jenna sighed. "I'm going too, mom."

"Be careful, honey." The woman kissed her daughter on her cheek and waved goodbye.

"I'm seeing Isaac after school!" she reported.

"Don't come back too late!" she replied.



"You're late again!" a blue haired man yelled. Felix flinched as he hit his desk loudly. Picard merely sweatdropped.

"And you too, Picard. You've never been late before, so I forgive you this time, but you have been late everyday this month, Felix!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, general Alex. I dragged Picard and made him late because he had to pick me up this morning." Felix bowed down hastily.

"No, that's not true, I was…" before Picard could finish his sentence, the sergeant yelled.

"GET OUT AND GO BACK TO WORK, **NOOOW**!!!"

"Shit, he got good lungs." Felix said as he rubbed his ear outside the building.

"True. But it's your fault too for being late everyday." Picard chuckled.

"How should I know? I always take a long time with this messy hair of mine." He grumbled.

"You're sounding like a woman, Fe." Picard sighed. "Let's go to the place."

"Who are you calling woman, freak?" Felix pouted.

"Well, you're as pretty as one, to me." Picard laughed.

"That's not funny." Felix scowled as he tried to hide his blush.

"How's our old friend Isaac by the way?" Picard asked as he turned on his patrol car.

"Jenna is his girlfriend now. They have been a couple for at least 4 years now. I'm surprised they could hold on with all that quarrel they used to have." Felix sighed.

"Well, I suppose they love each other just as much." Piers said as he began to steer his car outside the basement.

"I know that. But if he ever dares to make my sister cry, I'm going to throw him to the ocean." Felix sulked.

"Hah hah, is that all you ever talk about, Fe?" Picard laughed.

"She's my sister! How can I not care about her happiness?" he said.

"Trust Isaac. They will be fine." Picard continued.



"Isaac, you may have your break now." A yellow haired man called from outside the mine.

"Ah, yes, sir Ivan." The light browned hair guy replied from inside the mine and then walked outside.

"You've been doing very well, Isaac. What's with you?" Ivan asked.

"Well, I'm going to…urm…propose to my girlfriend this Christmas, so…" he said, blushing and scratched his head.

"Oh, I see! You're finally going to propose to Jenna, aren't you?" Ivan chuckled.

"Y-yes, sir." Isaac smiled.

"Very well, good luck, Isaac." Ivan cackled.

"May I ask for a raise, then?" Isaac asked.

"Later, maybe." He said.

"Why?" Isaac mock-pouted.

"I'm going to need money. I will begin the search of my wife again this month. And that's going to cost me a lot of money. I want to help you, Isaac. I really want to, but my wife comes first." Ivan said.

"You mean you haven't been able to find your wife Sheba-san ever since?" Isaac asked, sounded concerned.

"Yeah…" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry sir. It is okay, really. I'm just joking." Isaac laughed briefly trying to cheer up his boss.

"You're a nice kid, Isaac. I will try to help you, but I first must try to find my wife." Ivan sighed.

"Thanks, sir. Oh yeah, Jenna is going to come this evening." Isaac said.

"Oh, when she arrived, I will let everyone take a break then." Ivan smiled.

"Yes, thank you!" Isaac smiled energetically.

"By the way, sir, my friends Felix, Jenna's brother and Picard are police, if you want to, I will ask for their help too. They will gladly help when they aren't on duty." Isaac said.

"Thanks, Isaac." He nodded.

"No, thank you sir." Isaac smiled and went back to the mine.



"Sensei, Mia-san is here with her report." A nurse said to a carrot topped man inside the hospital.

"Fine, let her in." the doctor said.

"Garet, I'm here with the latest report." Mia said.

"Thanks." Garet smiled and kissed the nurse's cheek, making it turned pink.

"Oh hush, we're still working, lover boy. Later maybe." Mia smiled and pushed Garet away.

"Okay, okay, I'm only joking." Garet smiled.

"The usual patient will come this evening, sensei." Mia said.

"Yeah. I know, after lunch, right?" Garet nodded as he read the report.



"Isaac!" Jenna called.

"Jenna, I thought you were going to come this evening?" Isaac asked.

"The teacher is sick, so we are allowed to go home early. How's work going?" Jenna asked.

"Fine, your boyfriend is hardworker." Ivan chuckled.

"Hello sir Ivan. How are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Fine, fine. You may all take a rest now, boys!" he said.

"Thanks sir." Isaac smiled. "Let's take a walk around here, Jen."

"Sure. Thanks, sir Ivan." Jenna nodded.

"Look Jenna! It is the gold we've mined so far!" Isaac pointed at the gold.

"Whoa…it's so many…" she said.

"Yeah. Sir Ivan usually gives us workers our payment with the gold. But I can't hope for a raise this time." Isaac chuckled.

"Honestly, don't be such a money-lover, Isaac. It is dangerous you know." Jenna said.

"No, I need the money to…to…" Isaac stopped and blushed.

"To what?" Jenna inquired confusedly.

"Nothing. You'll now sooner or later." Isaac sneered.

"You're weird. You're starting to sound like my brother Felix." Jenna sighed.

"Hey, speaking of Felix, can you tell him to help with the search of Sir Ivan's wife Mrs. Sheba?" Isaac noted.

"Well, I can ask, but…I'm not sure brother will do it. Felix is in the bad mood these days." Jenna stated.

"Why? Is he having a fight with Picard again?" Isaac questioned.

"No…if he was having a fight with him, then he won't come to work at all." Jenna laughed briefly.

"Then why?" Isaac chuckled too.

"You see, the investigation of my father's death has finally made a good progress. That drives my brother a bit crazy. He said he was going to revenge father…" Jenna looked sad.

"…It has been 14 years hasn't it?" Isaac held her shoulder.

"…yes." Jenna replied.

"I wish I could do anything to help, Jen." Isaac said.

"Just stay just as you are. That's enough." Jenna smiled. "Don't go away. I have enough losing people dear to me anymore."

"I will stay with you, Jenna. I won't go away." Isaac assured her.

"Thank you. I will ask my brother about Mr. Ivan's wife. I'm sure Picard will be glad to help if Felix refuse." Jenna smiled.

"Thanks Jen. I want this year's Christmas to be special for everyone including Mr. Ivan. He has missed his wife so much." Isaac said.

"Every Christmas is special, Isaac." Jenna said.

"I know. But I want this year's to be extra special." Isaac laughed.

"I do too." Jenna leaned to him.



"I told you not to push yourself too far! It's okay being a police, but you must think about your own condition as well!" Garet scolded the blue haired man.

"Sorry 'bout that, doc." He chuckled. "But our investigation has finally come to a good progress. I can't slack out when we will finally find the murderer to Felix's father."

"I know about that, Picard-san. But please take a good care of yourself. I'm sure Felix won't want to see you lying on a bed of your illness." Mia said.

"I know, thanks, nurse." He smiled.

"Here's the prescription. Don't forget to take the medicine 3 times a day, okay? It could be fatal if you forget." Garet reminded.

"Thanks doc. I won't." Picard bowed down a little and then went out.

"Humph, that man got guts." Garet said to the nurse.

"Yes. But he is a good person, a good police too." Mia stated.

"I'm sure if his family is still around, they will stop him." Garet sighed. "I think that's the main reason he works so hard to investigate the death of his best friend's father."

"Yes. I think so too." Mia answered.

"But I think he oughta care more about his health and his weak heart." Garet spat. "He should realize that if he died, so many people will be sad."

"I think he does understand. It's just he doesn't want to show his weakness in front of his friends." Mia noted.



"Picard!" Felix called.

"Shh, Fe, this is hospital, you know." He shushed him.

"Sorry." Felix put his hand on his mouth. "Why are you here? General Alex said you were here, so I came after you."

"Just a weekly checkup." Picard smiled.

"Really?" Felix asked, worried.

"Yup. Don't worry 'bout me. Let's go, we have to go back to the accident spot." Picard nodded.

"Yeah. Don't push yourself too far, Picard." Felix reminded.

"Sure, I won't. thanks." Picard smiled.



"I'm home, mom." Jenna said.

"Welcome home, dear." Jenna's mother greeted.

"What's with that photo album, mom?" Jenna gave a gaze to the thick book in her mom's hand.

"Oh, just reminiscencing about the past." Her mom smiled.

"…mom, do you miss father?" Jenna asked, putting her arms around her mom's neck and hugged her.

"How could I not? But you see, here's a figure I couldn't forget about either." The woman pointed to the blue haired little boy.

"He's…my brother, right?" Jenna said.

"Yes. Felix's older brother, Piers. He was killed too back there." The woman said sorrowfully.

"Hey mumsy, I thought he was playing with a friend of his when our vacation house burned down. What do you think happened to him?" Jenna questioned.

"You mean the new friend he made that I didn't even remember the name? I don't know…dear. I wish I know. They couldn't find his corpse back then. There were only two bodies. Your father and your brother." She shook her head.

"…if he is still alive, then we can ask him about what really happened back there." Jenna said regretfully.

"Yes dear. But I think what's most important is knowing if he's still alive or not." The woman nodded.

"BTW, where's Felix?" Jenna asked.

"He's upstairs. Picard dropped him off a few hours ago." The woman pointed to the stairs.

"I'm hungry, mumsy." Jenna said.

"I'm making stew right now." She smiled.

"I'll go to my brother then." Jenna said, walking upstairs. "Can you call me when dinner is ready?"

"I will, honey." The mother nodded.

  

"Hey, brother." Jenna stepped in.

"Huh? Hey Jen. Welcome back." He greeted.

"What's with that report?" Jenna asked.

"…I can't make this come to sense. They said there was no evidence that father got killed. But he died on the fume, that's all they say. But then how come there's footprints filled with kerosene outside the house? They can't belong to father, right? Aaargh! I don't understand!" Felix yelled.

"Hey, calm down, Felix. Umm, I have a request for you." She said, stepping back a bit scared at her brother's attitude.

"Hah? What do you want?" Felix asked.

"It's not me. It's Isaac. He asked if you could help finding his boss' wife, her name is Sheba. She is 38 years old with blonde hair." Jenna said.

"I would be glad to, but I need more specific details about her if he want me to look for her." Felix sighed. "Geez, as if I haven't enough trouble."

"Helping people isn't trouble, Felix. I will ask for more specific details tomorrow. I'm counting on you, Felix." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Felix sighed and put the report on top of his face and then snored.

"…he's asleep…" Jenna sweatdropped.

"…honey, dinner's ready!" the woman downstairs called. "Be a dear and call your brother too will you?"

"Yes mom!" Jenna said. "Now, what should I do with this sleeping beauty? I know!"

Jenna had a bad plan in her head. She walked towards the toilet and filled a pail with water. She tip-toed to her brother's side, chuckling for a minute, and then…a glass-breaking scream got heard from their house.

  

"Why did you wash me down, Jenna?!" Felix grumbled.

"Because you were asleep, and I don't want to waste my voice yelling to wake you up." Jenna smirked.

"Now now, you siblings are hard to predict." Their mother sighed. She was bringing a bed-sheet to change Felix's, for Jenna drenched her brother's bed-sheet with the bucket of water.

"Don't do that again next time." Jenna's mother scolded.

"Yes mom. Next time I'll burn his toes instead." She said.

"…now you wanna burn our house too?" Felix gazed, annoyed to his sister.

"No. just you." Jenna smirked, and then Felix began to chase her around the house still with rice-bowl and chopsticks on her hands.

"…kids these days." The woman sighed and sweatdropped.



"Morning, Felix. I see you're not late today. That's improvement." Alex said sarcastically while reading his reports.

"Morning sir, is Picard here?" Felix asked.

"He went out half an hour ago. He went to the hospital again I guess." He said.

"…umm sir, may I ask, what's wrong with Picard, anyway? Why does he go to hospital so often?" Felix asked worriedly.

"He said it's scheduled checkup." Alex didn't get his eyes away from the report.

"Can I go to see him now?" Felix asked.

"If after that you go to the usual spot immediately." He nodded.

"Thanks, sir." Felix bowed down a little then walked out.



"You should take care of yourself better, you know. You had a relapse last night means you forgot to take your medicine yesterday." Garet gazed at the man with angered eyes.

"Sorry 'bout it, doc. I was too busy yesterday." He sweatdropped.

"Luckily nothing happened. Don't forget to take up your medicine again!" Garet scolded.

"Yes doc. I'll be going now, thanks." He said, walking out.

"Honestly, that man is getting to my nerves." Garet grumbled.



"Picard!" Felix called, this time a bit softly.

"Oh, hey Fe." Picard smiled. "Sorry, I gotta take a checkup so I couldn't pick you up this morning."

"That doesn't matter, why are you here, this time? You said you only take weekly checkup."

"I said that? Oh well, I was meaning to say scheduled checkup. The doctor is busy this afternoon, so I decided to take it this morning." He lied.

"What's with you, anyway? I never know anyone taking checkup so often like you." Felix scowled.

"Well, you know me, don't you?" he said jokingly, making Felix chased him downstairs.

"Oh dear, the lover's quarrel I see." Mia chuckled.



"Isaac!" Jenna called.

"Hey Jen. Why are you here? You're not attending college today?" Isaac asked.

"I'm on a holiday. Didn't you even bother to listen to what I say? I told you yesterday." Jenna pouted.

"Huh? You did? Sorry 'bout that, Jenna." Isaac scratched the back of his head.

"Humph." Jenna snubbed him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay. I won't do it again." Isaac said in panicky.

"I'll forgive you if you take me to that new café today." Jenna smirked.

"Okay, I'll do anything." Isaac sighed in relief.

"Hey Jenna-chan. It's nice to see you're here too, today." Ivan smiled.

"Ivan-san, I asked Felix about your wife. He said he will help whenever he had free time. But I'll need more details about your wife." Jenna said.

"I'll give you her photo. Just ask whatever you need." He nodded.

"I'll ask brother later. For now I think the photo is enough." She smiled.

"Tell him thank you, Jenna." Ivan smiled.

"I will, sir Ivan." She replied.



"Felix, your face is all red. Are you okay?" Picard asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine. Let's get going right now." Felix said.

"I'm not sure you're okay. I think you're having a fever." He said worriedly.

"Nonsense. Let's get goooing…" he said as he fell down.

"Felix! Felix, hey, wake up! Felix!" Piers shouted.

  

"I'm sorry he always troubles you…" Felix's mother sighed as the blue haired man placed the younger one on his bed.

"Not at all, aunt. It's okay. Tell him to get some rest, okay? He has to take a good care of his fever well." Picard said as he sighed in relief.

"I will. Picard, I've been meaning to ask something out of you." She said.

"Me? What is it?" he turned back.

"Do you know about a boy named Piers? He was Felix's brother…" she said.

"Felix's? He never told me anything…" Picard said.

"He was killed too in that accident, or so I thought. Since there was only 2 corpses to be found, and there was 3 people back then in our vacation house." She said.

"…what are you implying at?" Picard asked confused.

"…I have a feeling that you resemble that boy so much. Do you not know anything about him?" she asked. Picard flinched at that.

"…unfortunately I don't have memories of my past. I was found by a head of an orphanage and was taken care by her back then. The only thing I remember is that my parents died when I was small." He said.

"Does that mean…there's probability that you are Piers my lost son?" she asked hopefully.

"…I…I don't…know…" Picard said. "I'm going to go back to work."

"Please try to remember. I'm counting on you." She said.

"I-I will try. I promise I will." He said as he left the house.

  

"…_I have a feeling that you resemble that boy so much. Do you not know anything about him?"_

Picard thought about it over and over again. It was true though, that he lost his memories of the past years ago. But he never thought that Felix had a brother that resembled him so much like that because he never told him anything.

"_Does that mean…there's probability that you are Piers my lost son?" she asked hopefully._

He didn't want to know. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to be Felix's long lost brother. He understood that if it was true that meant he still had family, but still…

"_He was killed too in that accident, or so I thought…"_

He stopped at the basement as he parked his patrol car there. He leaned down to the steer and bowed his head down.

_Is that true? Am I…am I really…Felix's…no…that can't be…can it? I mean I was…I was…_

Picard steered back his car outside the parking area and drove himself to an abbey filled with child. Homeless child. Where he was found years ago. He went inside to see the head of the Abby and asked her about himself.

  

"_We found you near a house that burned down 14 years ago. You were singed here and there, so we thought you were a homeless child, especially when you said you didn't have your memories." The woman shook her head._

Picard walked to his car slowly. His energy seemed to have been drained. Every single bit of them. He steered his car back to the office and then walked home to his apartment sluggishly.

_Huh…so it was true…wasn't it? I was Felix's brother…_

He laughed bitterly. He really didn't want to be. He loved Felix. Ever since they were child, he was always Felix's place to lean on. He loved Felix not only as a friend. But more than that. He didn't want to be his family. That would mean he couldn't have any special relationship with him, if he had the same feelings that is. He threw himself to his bed and fell asleep.



"Morning Picard." Felix greeted his friend with happy face.

"…morning." He replied.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, buddy? Are you ill?" he asked.

"…no. it's okay. I didn't get too much sleep yesterday. There was so much in my head." He sighed.

"I always sleep like a log." He laughed.

"You would." He said.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" he pouted.

"Look, Felix, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. I'm going to the hospital." He said.

"H-hey, are you mad at me or anything? Did I do something wrong?" Felix asked in panicky as he saw his friend walked sluggishly outside the office.

"I'm only in a bad mood." He said and waved back as he walked outside.

"Picard…" Felix sighed.

_How can I not? Felix…if you know…what will you do? What is your reaction?_



"I have bad news for you, Picard." Garet said, sorrow in his voice.

"What is it?" Picard asked.

"I'm afraid we can't assure how much longer you will be able to stay alive like this." He sighed. "Your illness has worsened ever since. But as long as you still take your medicine as your schedule says, then there may still be hope…but I won't give you too much hope."

"…I understand." Picard looked down.

It seemed the whole world was against him. First, he found out that he was really Felix's long lost brother. And now, the doctors had given up on him. It seemed like he was thrown away by God. Like a forgotten plush doll. He walked outside the doctor's office when a familiar voice called him.

"Picard, there you are." Felix said.

"…hey Felix." He said.

"What's with that face? Is something wrong?" Felix asked worriedly. "And why did you keep calling my full name? You usually call me…umm…" he said, blushing.

"No… It has nothing to do with you." He said while walking.

That hurt Felix. Did he just mean nothing to him? Why did he say something cruel like that when he was really cared about that man? He was really his best of best friend, and even more…

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Felix yelled. Mia who was walking behind them flinched in surprise. Garet even walked outside his room in surprise.

"Felix, this is hospital." Picard reminded.

"I don't care about this damned hospital!" he yelled again. "You always hide secrets from me! You always act though in front of me! And now you said you had nothing to do with me?! What am I to you?! Am I your pet? Your girlfriend?! Screw that!"

He was about to cry and felt like a girl for asking him something like that. He knew the whole place would be able to hear him if he yelled like that, but he didn't care.

"You're…my…" Picard didn't answer. It was as hard as he thought it would be. Admitting that he was his brother. "Sorry…I'm…Let's go." He said as he walked downstairs.

"But Picard…" Felix ran to catch him. "I love you!"

"…please, Felix. This is in front of public." He said.

"I don't care! It is the truth! Why don't you say anything?! Why it is always secrets with you?! I don't understand!" Felix yelled, holding back the tears.

"Felix…please…" Picard didn't turn back.

"Picard! Answer me! Why don't you say anything about it?!" he asked furiously.

"I don't love you!" Picard yelled back.

Felix flinched on the statement. "Oh…so. I see." He said and then ran away from the place. Picard reached out to stop him but hesitated.

"…I'm sorry…Felix…I had to lie…I had to…I don't want to see…you sad…I don't have…much time." He whispered and walked slowly outside the building.

Garet and Mia merely watch the two. Only they knew the reason why Picard said that, they wanted to reveal the truth to Felix, but faltered. Felix ran home with tear filled eyes and when he arrived home, he entered his room hastily, locked the door and cried.

"Felix, what happened, dear? What's wrong?" his mother asked worriedly.

He only mumbled something like "lef… me …lone." The mother resigned and went to call Jenna. She decided she was the only one who can deal with Felix whenever he was in this way.

"Why…why did you act so friendly towards me…? Why did you treat me like you have feelings for me when you are only…deceiving me? Why…?" Felix mumbled as he cried his tears away.

On the other side Picard walked towards Felix's house to inform his friend's mom…or rather his mom about the truth between him and the family. Meanwhile, Jenna was in a jewelry shop. She was sightseeing when she was startled by a soft voice of a woman.



"Do you need something?" she asked, Jenna lifted her head in surprised, but when she saw her face, she got more surprised.

"S-s-s-Sheba?!" Jenna yelled.

"Why, how do you know my name?" she asked politely. It was definitely the girl in the photo Ivan gave her.

"I-I am Jenna, I am Isaac's girlfriend, he worked in a gold mine under Sir Ivan, the owner of the mine!" Jenna quickly introduced herself. Sheba put a confused look, for the girl she just met is introducing herself like she was facing an old friend.

"Y-yes, I see, you're Jenna. So what?" she asked, sweatdropping.

"I-I mean, we have been looking all over for you, Mrs. Sheba! Your husband Ivan is looking for you!" Jenna said in embarrassment, she didn't know what got to her; introducing herself to the woman as if she would recognize her if she did that.

"Husband?" she asked confusedly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"W-what?" Jenna was even more startled.

"I've never been married in my whole life." She said.

_It…can't be…!_

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be going now." Jenna said as she ran out from the store straight to Isaac's place. She ignored the ringing on her cell phone and ran without stopping to Isaac.

"Isaac!"



"We're ready to dig another hole in this side of mine, sir." Isaac said.

"Okay, prepare the dynamite." Ivan nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Isaac said energetically and then ran to the other workers to tell them

"Isaac!" Jenna called.

"Jenna-chan? What are you doing here? You said you were going to go home?" Ivan asked surprised.

"Jenna, weren't you going home?" Isaac asked as he walked towards his girlfriend.

"I found her!" she said.

"Who?" Isaac and Ivan fell confused.

"Sheba! Sir Ivan's wife!" Jenna put up a strange face.

"What? You did?!" Ivan sounded very happy.

"But…" Jenna looked down.

"But?" Isaac inquired confusedly.

"…she doesn't remember you, sir Ivan." She said and her eyes falling.

"…that can't be!" Isaac exclaimed. "Are you sure you got the right person?"

"I can't be wrong! She looks just like the one in this photo you gave me this morning!" Jenna said.

"Maybe it's the accident?" Ivan stated worriedly.

"Where is she now?" Isaac asked.

"In the jewelry store near the corner of Elm Street. I was window shopping when…" Jenna stopped at the gaze of a man with white beard inside the cave. She remembered seeing that face somewhere before. Yes, she did remember him. It was him, the person in the photo, the one who killed her father.

"Jenna? You were window shopping when what? Jen?" Isaac inquired confusedly.

"…that person…" she said, pointing to the man.

"Huh? You mean that new worker, Kraden? What's wrong with him?" Ivan questioned.

"That man…that man…is my father's murderer!" she exclaimed when she suddenly ran towards him and grabbed him by his collar. "Why did you kill my father?!" she yelled to him. He gave her a terribly confused look in his eyes.

"Jenna! Don't go there! It's dangerous! The other cave is going to be-" before Isaac managed to finish his sentence, the other cave exploded. Isaac ran towards Jenna to save her, but it was too late. The former cave's ceiling fell down, closing the way in and out. Jenna and the white-bearded man were trapped inside the previous cave.

"JENNA!!" Isaac yelled as he hit the stone by his bare hands.

"Isaac! Sir Ivan, help me!" Jenna cried from inside.

"Isaac, stay back, I'll call the police! Try to keep her calm! We certainly will get her out of that place!" Ivan said as he began to dial the number 9-1-1.



"…so…that was true, wasn't it? You are really my long lost son." The woman said with tear-filled eyes.

"…I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head down. "I lost my memories back then. The head of the Abbey found me scorched and singed, without memories. So they took me as a homeless boy and took care of me."

"It's all right. As long as you've returned." The mother was about to embrace him when he backed out.

"Piers?" the woman asked confusedly.

"…I'm sorry." He said. "I can't…I was…"

"…I understand." The woman said. "You've told Felix, haven't you?"

"Felix…I haven't told him anything. It was…too hard…" Picard bowed his head down again.

"You haven't?" she said confusedly. "Then why is he crying like a girl like that?"

"Felix is crying?" Picard tilted his head.

"Yes, he has been crying for about 1 hour now. He locked his room, so I can't enter and ask him what's wrong…" she said worriedly.

"…Felix." Picard looked to the stairs.

"I'm not sure it is the right thing to tell him the truth. I mean…you two liked each other, right?" she asked.

"What?" Picard turned red.

"Felix and Jenna often talked about that. They said you never showed him any clue about your feelings towards him, and that depressed him so." The woman chuckled.

"…you're not angry?" he inquired.

"Why should I? I mean, yes, it is weird by any chance, for a man to love another man, but…" she smiled softly. "I often see Felix feeling sad when he wasn't with you. Maybe that's why…I'm willing to give up my boy to you if that makes him happy."

"…that's…impossible…" Picard looked sad.

"Why? Don't you love him too?" the mother asked worriedly.

"I…I do, but…we're siblings and…"

"So you told him you don't love him?" she asked. Picard flinched. Mothers are amazing sometimes. They can guess what's on your mind correctly.

"H-how did you…"

"Instinct, my boy. Instinct." She smiled. "You should tell him the truth. I'm sure now that you should. We can't leave him sightless about the truth. And also about your feelings."

"…yes…ma'am." He said. He was still too afraid to call her mom. It was…weird, when your best friend's mother suddenly called you her son and you called her your mother.

"You can call me mother if you like. But if it still troubles you, you can try another time." She said.

"…I'm sorry." He said, walking upstairs.

  

"…Felix…it's me." Picard said, knocking softly on the door. "Can we talk?"

"…go away!" Felix replied.

"Felix, please. I need to explain something." He begged. Felix could never stand to hear the man begged like that, so he opened up the door.

"…you look terrible." Picard smiled weakly.

"…what do you want…?" he asked.

"…to explain everything." He said.

"What do you need to say? You've told me everything. I don't want to hear anything anymore. I've enough of you deceiving me, so go away!" he said, trying to close up the door again, but Picard held the door open and entered forcefully.

"Felix, please listen. You don't understand." He begged.

"Go away! I don't want to see you! I hate you!" he yelled, running away from the man and sat angrily on his bed.

"Felix, please?" Picard walked towards him.

"Go away! Go away!" he said, hitting the older man's chest with his hands.

"Felix, please, just listen to me!" Picard held his hands. He looked into the younger one's eyes. The younger one stared back with his tear-filled eyes.

"…Felix…I…I do…love you…" he said, bowing his head down, trying to avoid staring to his eyes directly.

"…you're lying." Felix stuttered.

"No. I'm serious." Picard said. "But I had to lie. I had to…because…because…I am not allowed to love you…!"

"By whom?! By yourself!?" Felix shot angrily.

"You don't understand, Felix! You are my younger brother and I am your older brother! My true name is Piers! I am your brother whom you thought died in the accident with your father 14 years ago!" Picard yelled without taking his breath. He was afraid if he stopped to take a breath, he wouldn't be able to continue.

Felix was shocked by that. He let go of his wrist and then stood wobbly.

"…that…is not…true." Felix's eyes widened.

"…I don't want to believe it either…but…the head of the Abbey where I was found confirmed about it…" he said, and then fell to his knees.

"…no…that can't be…my brother's dead! My brother has died 14 years ago! That's a lie, right Picard?! You're putting me on, right? Answer me!" Felix held his shoulders tight and shook him.

"Felix…" Picard stared to the youth. He seemed to be shaken from the surprising fact.

"…that can't be…" Felix fell to his knees too and looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Picard said. "Now you understand, right? Why I lied to you?"

"…this is…too cruel…" Felix said. "Why…did you try to find out about the truth?"

"…your mother…our mother asked me to."

"…Picard…Piers…you're Piers my brother?" he stared at him helplessly.

"…I don't know." He shook his head. "I told you already, I don't remember anything…not about my past…nor about my parents…nor about you and Jenna."

"…it's hard to believe." Felix sat back on his bed, holding his head. He was too confused by the entire madness.

Suddenly their phone rang together. Felix didn't move to answer his, so Picard answered his instead. It was from General Alex.

"What? General? Yes, I am in Felix's place, but why…what? What happened?!" Picard yelled surprised.

"Who's that, Picard?" Felix asked confusedly by the man's yelling.

"I understand. We'll be right there." Picard said, hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong, Picard?" Felix asked concerned by the man's stricken look.

"…Felix, Jenna is trapped inside the gold mine in Isaac's place. Now the police and ambulance are on their way there. General asked us to come too since we're the closest people to Jenna. And another thing, she is trapped with a man we believe to be your father's killer." Picard stared at him seriously.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Felix yelled, surprising the mother downstairs.

"Felix, what's wrong-" before she could finish, his son dragged her hand and took her to their patrol car with Picard following from behind.

"What's wrong, Felix?" the woman asked worriedly.

"Go, Picard! Go now! Hurry, please!" Felix yelled.

"Right!" Picard hurried and steered their car to the accident area.

"Felix, Piers, what's wrong?" the mother asked again worriedly.

"Mom, Jenna is trapped inside the gold mine in Isaac's place." Felix stated seriously. The woman gasped. "We have to rescue her, now!"

"That can't be!?" she yelled.

"We're here!" Picard said. They were there already. The mine was not too far from their home, so they could arrive in no time.

  

"Jenna, please hold on! The rescue people is on their way!" Isaac called, trying to calm her down.

"…please hurry, Isaac! I'm scared!" Jenna said.

"Isaac, Jenna!" Felix ran towards the young man.

"Felix!" Isaac said.

"How did this happen, Isaac?! I thought I told you to take care of my sister!" Felix yelled.

"It wasn't his fault. I'm afraid she ran to the mine while the other mine was being dug by dynamite, so this mine's roof fell down and buried her." Ivan said, stopping the enraged young man.

"Felix, calm down. We'll try digging by dynamite again." Picard said.

"What? Isn't it dangerous?!" Felix yelled.

"A bit. This cave is deep, right? Ask Jenna to move a bit deeper into the mine, then we'll dig the cave by dynamite." Picard said.

"Alright! We'll take the dynamite." The workers said.

"Jenna, can you hear me? It's me, Felix!" Felix called.

"Brother!? Brother, help me!" she cried.

"Hang on, Jenna, move on to the deeper part of the mine, we're going to dig this ruin by dynamite!" Felix yelled.

"I understand!" Jenna said, and then she ran towards the deeper part of the mine with the white bearded man.

"Prepare the dynamite!" Ivan called.



"Is this deep enough?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"I suppose so." Kraden answered.

"…hey, why did you kill my father?" Jenna asked again, calmer this time.

"…I didn't kill him." Kraden said. "It was an accident."

"How so?" Jenna asked again.

"…that time, when you were away, I came from around there to visit him. We were old friends. We met on the beach earlier that day, and he invited me to come to his place to talk…"

-----------------Flashback------------------

"_Hey, Kraden ol' pal, how have you been?" he asked._

"_Been fine, my friend. Where's your wife and children?" he replied._

"_They're out for takoyaki. Piers and his new friend is inside. They're playing PS2 and didn't want to budge from the TV." The man sighed._

"_Kids these days." Kraden chuckled. "Hey, you're greasy. What have you been doing, pal?"_

"_I've been repairing the car. It stopped suddenly so I had to repair it." He said. "But some parts I need are missing."_

"_I happen to have that part you mentioned. Wanna me to get it? My beach house is near." Kraden chuckled._

"_Okay, thanks old friend. I owe you one. I'll make coffee while waiting. Oh, and can you bring some kerosene too? We seem to lack any." The brown haired man smiled._

"_I won't be long." Kraden said, walking towards his beach house._

---------------------End Flashback-----------------

"…then? What happened?" Jenna asked.

"…You see, when I returned…the house was on fire." Kraden replied.

--------------------Flashback---------------------

"_What? What the hell happened?" Kraden shouted as he looked at his friend's house was on fire. Suddenly he saw a small figure rolling around with fire around him on the ground._

_Startled by that, he put down his kerosene about 4 feet away from the house and then took off his jacket and put off the fire around that small figure._

"_What happened, kid? Where's the owner of this house?!" Kraden asked as the kid regained consciousness._

"_Uncle and Piers is still inside! Please help them, sir! Please!" the kid begged._

"_I will try to save him! You ask for help from the villagers!" Kraden commanded._

"_Yes sir!" he said, running towards the direction of the other houses albeit a bit wobbly._

---------------------End Flashback-----------------

"…but I was too late. The fire was too big for me to get in. I heard a little boy's voice from inside, calling out for help, but I couldn't do anything. As for the other boy…he disappeared. I couldn't find him even as I search." Kraden ended the story.

"…that can't be…" Jenna said. "Then who killed father?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "The only thing I regretted is…I cannot save my dearest friend. While he always helped me when I needed him…I cannot…save him…" Kraden put his hands on his face and sobbed.

Jenna fell silent on that. She was terribly confused. A villain couldn't possibly cry like that for a man he killed. But also, she didn't have any other idea who killed her father. Suddenly, the dynamite exploded, freeing the two from the cave.

"Jenna!" Felix called.

"Felix!" Jenna cried as she ran towards him and embraced him tightly. "Felix, oh Felix, I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Jenna. Are you okay?" Felix asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, letting go the embrace and wiped out her tear.

"Jenna!" Isaac called.

"Jenna-chan!" Picard called too.

"Jenna honey!" her mother followed.

"Isaac, Picard, mother! Oh, I'm so scared." She said, embracing them one by one, starting from her mom, Picard and then Isaac.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should been able to stop you from entering the cave. Thank goodness you're safe…" Isaac held her tightly.

"Isaac…I'm sorry for being rash…sorry for making you worried about me…" she said, holding him back.

"…you!" Felix suddenly shouted, seeing Kraden walked out from the cave slowly. Felix ran towards the older man and held him by the collar, trying to hit him. Picard hurried and held the youth back.

"Let me go, Picard! This man…this man killed my father! He killed him!" Felix was enraged and out of control.

"Felix, don't! He didn't do it! It wasn't him!" Jenna yelled.

"Felix, stop it!" Picard yelled.

"Let me go!" he said and pushed the older one back, making him fell to the ground.

"Felix, stop, you can't do this to him! Not while-" when he was trying to stand, he felt his chest hurt like hell. Picard didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, instead falling back to the ground and lost his consciousness.

"Picard? H-hey, what?!" Felix let go of the man's collar and ran to the side of his best friend. He propped him on his hands.

"Picard, what happened to him?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"Oh no, he got a relapse again. I'll bet he forgot to take his medicine again." Garet suddenly came from behind.

"You! You're the doctor from the hospital!" Felix recognized the man.

"I have no time to explain, Mia, get him to the ambulance, hurry!" Garet called.

"I'm on it!" Mia said, calling her aides to help. They carried the blue haired man inside the ambulance and took him away.

"What the hell happened to him?" Isaac asked worriedly.

"How should I know?! He never told me anything!" Felix said as the other police came and arrested Kraden. "Let's follow them on our car!"

"Right!" the other 3 nodded.

  

In the hospital…

"…what did you say?" Felix felt his world was falling apart.

"…as I said, he has weak heart. I told him to take his medicine as his schedule says, but he often neglected it and had relapse every now and then." Garet shook his head. "I don't know for how much long he will be able to keep living with that condition…"

"You can't say something like that!!" Felix yelled, holding the doctor by his collar. "You must save him! You must have someway to save him, right?!"

"Felix, calm down." Mia said.

"How did you know my name?" Felix asked, releasing the doctor's collar.

"He often talks about you." Mia said, giving a gaze to the man sleeping inside the room with a lot of hospital conduit placed on his body.

"He does?" Felix asked.

"Yes." Mia nodded. "He said he didn't want to be a burden for the person he liked the most, so he decided to hide everything from you." She continued. "We know what happened between you and him. That was all a lie, Felix. He wanted to hide everything because all the doctors in this hospital have given up on him. He knows he can't live much longer and also because he has told us about that fact…"

"…why didn't he tell me anything?! That bastard…" Felix looked down forlornly.

"What fact, Felix?" Jenna asked.

"We recently found out that he is your brother we thought died back then with your father, Jenna. He is Piers." Her mom answered.

"What?! That is not possible!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I know…I don't want to believe it either…but…" Felix stated.

"That's not what I meant!" Jenna said. "Picard's blood type is B!"

"What? Are you sure about that, honey?" Jenna's mother was just as startled.

"B-b-but you are O, right mom?" Felix said. "Father was A if I recall…then…"

"What is this supposed to mean?!" Isaac said just as confused.

"I believe your sister is right, Felix. Picard is a B person." Garet said.

"My husband was an A person. And me myself am an O person." Jenna's mother said.

"Then…there's no way he is your son." Mia said.

"Is that true?" Felix said, half happy to hear that but then he remembered his best friend's condition.

"Besides, Kraden-san said back there, a boy he met on the fire back then said father and brother was still inside and he asked for help." Jenna said.

"Kraden? You mean your father's old friend?" the mother asked.

"Yes mom. You know him?" Jenna asked.

"How can I not?" she said. "He was your father's best of best friend. I recall we met at the beach that night while you and Felix were playing in the night's water. He said his beach house was around there."

"Then that means he can't possibly be father's killer!" Felix said. "A witness said the house began to burn at 10 o'clock in the night. We went out 9 and bought takoyaki at 10.05!"

"Then…he was telling the truth the whole time?" Jenna said.

"The beach was about 50 minutes walk from our house, and 30 minutes even with car." The mother said. "Then he was right. He was innocent."

"Then who is the real murderer?" Isaac said confusedly.

"I don't know…" Jenna said.

"Arrgh! I'm getting headache!" Felix shouted angrily.

"Shhh!" Mia shushed him. "This is hospital, Felix."

"Well, I feel I must inform you about this." Garet coughed a little while sweatdropped. "I doubt your friend can hold on for more than 5 years, so I think it's best for you to think how you should act." Garet said, knowing the relationship between Felix and Picard.

"…I know." Felix said. "I know that but…"

"What are you hesitating about, brother?" Jenna said. "You liked him, right?"

"Jenna's right, Felix. Take Sir Ivan for example. He didn't give up finding his wife even though she might already dead already in that accident. He loved him dearly and willing to give anything to look for him. He loved her even to death." Isaac said.

"I'm a bit disappointed that he isn't really your brother Piers, but I feel a bit glad too that you now can have a better relationship with him." Felix's mother added. "I'm not forbidding you to have any relationship with him."

"…Jenna…Isaac…mom…" Felix looked at them.

"He should wake up soon. You can talk to him after he wakes up." Garet smiled.

"Yes, go Felix." Mia smiled too.

"Thanks guys." Felix nodded.

Felix waited all night for the man, while the others accompany him. Felix decided he would not sleep. Not until the man woke up. Jenna faithfully accompanied him and tried to brighten him up by giving him hope and courage that the man would survive. Felix really felt thankful to her especially in this kind of situation. He felt that he must remember this whenever he had an urge to kill her like the day when she washed him down with a pail of water.

In the morning…

"Felix, Picard has woken up!" Isaac called. Felix fell asleep while chatting with his sister with the girl sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled but decided not to stand since Jenna was still sleeping on him.

"Umh…what? Breakfast is ready?" Jenna said sleepily.

"I'll get you breakfast if you want to." Isaac offered her.

"I'll go with you. I don't trust your taste." Jenna said.

"Ouch." Isaac chuckled as he took Jenna to the cafeteria.

"That sister of mine…" Felix chuckled as he entered the room. Picard has awakened. He was reading a book while sitting on his bed.

"Hey Fe. You look awful. Your hair stands." He chuckled.

"That's the first words you said to me this morning?" Felix chuckled back.

"Hey, look in the mirror and you'll se I'm right." Picard laughed.

"You look good, buddy. How are you feeling?" Felix laughed too.

"Never better." He said. "Especially since I remember everything, Felix. My past and everything else."

"What? Really?!" Felix said, startled.

"Yes." He nodded. "The first is…my name is really Picard. I was born from a normal family in the city. When we were going to the beach, we had an accident. My parents were killed, but I managed to survive because my mom shielded me with her body."

"She did?" Felix said.

"Then…I wander alone, lonely and confused. When I finally met you and your family on the beach. Your brother asked me to be his friend and play with him in your vacation house. That's when the things became clear to me." He said.

"Felix, do you want breakfast?" Jenna, Isaac, and Jenna's mother came in.

"You were so young back then, Felix. So maybe you don't remember anything about me. But I remember. It was 9.05. You and Jenna whined that you wanted to buy the delicious takoyaki on the beach. Your mother gave up and took the two of you to the beach. Piers said he didn't want takoyaki and kept playing with me. On 9.37, a man named Kraden came to the house, chatted a little with your father, and then left." Picard continued.

"That's when your father headed upstairs to change his clothes. He left a trail of oil after repairing your car. He turned on the stove and boiled some water. He took a long time to change, and we were too engrossed with our game to notice the water was boiling already. I don't know how it happened, but the pot fell, the heat hit the oil left on the floor and set the house on fire." He said.

"When we realized, it was too late. The kitchen was burned down. Your brother and I were panicked and I went out to ask for help while your brother went upstairs to call for your father. When I looked around, there was nobody on the neighborhood. So I decided to come back. When I returned, the fire had burned down the whole house. I entered in foolishly and called for your brother and father, that's when the fire set my shirt on fire. I yelled and ran outside the house in panicky. The man, Kraden suddenly came and helped me. He told me to go and asked for help. After I phoned the firemen, I suddenly felt hurt in my chest. I had totally forgotten that time that I had a weak heart. I fainted and hit a rock on the road. I was in front of the Abbey that time and lost my memories. The only thing I want to imply is, Kraden-san is innocent, Felix. It was pure accident that your father and brother died." Picard ended.

"Is that true…Picard?" Jenna asked.

"…Jenna…aunt…that…was true. I am the surviving witness of the accident. I'm sorry I couldn't save your family back then…but I was…" Picard stopped when Felix hugged him.

"So it was true. Kraden-san didn't do anything. He tried to save father but couldn't. Father…brother…" Jenna cried and hugged her mom.

"…yes, it was a bit relieving that your father and brother didn't get killed, wasn't it, Jenna?" the mother hugged her back and cried too. "At last, you can rest in peace, darling…and Felix didn't do revenge…isn't it relieving?" she talked to her husband.

Felix cried in Picard's shoulder and mumbled something like : "I guess I owe that Kraden an apology.". Picard patted his back and mumbled some words to calm him down. Isaac erased the trail of tears on his cheek and smiled gladly, for the black clouds that covered the family had finally gone. The family can live more freely from now on.



It is Christmas time. It had been 3 days since the incident when the truth was revealed. Kraden had set free and he now worked for Ivan. Garet insisted Picard stayed in the hospital for a week to make sure he was well enough to left the hospital. Felix kept working as a police. And now his goal is to keep justice on its way. Jenna finished college with amazing result for now she could study better that the truth behind the death of her father had been revealed. Isaac got a raise from Ivan and bought you know what for Jenna.

"Jenna!" Isaac called from the park.

"Isaac, sorry I'm late. The ceremony took quite long." Jenna said.

"It's okay. First, omedetou on your amazing achievement!" he said, kissing her cheek and turned it pink.

"Thank you." Jenna smiled.

"I have something to give you." Isaac said, blushing.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Umm…close your eyes." Isaac chuckled.

"Close my eyes? Okay." Jenna closed her eyes.

"Give me your hand." Isaac said. Jenna gave him her hand. Isaac put on a ring on her finger, and Jenna suddenly opened her eyes in surprise.

"…well, I've been working to save my money to buy you this." He said, blushing. Jenna's eyes blurred with tears of happiness.

"Can you take care of it until I replace it with a wedding ring?" he said, his face was as red as a beet.

"Isaac…oh…of course I can! I will take a good care of it! Thank you! You are the best present ever given to me!" she said, hugging the boy. Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks.

"I love you, Jenna." Isaac said.

"I love you too, Isaac." She replied as he placed his kiss on her lips.



"Doctor, Felix is here for a visit." Mia said, reporting to Garet.

"Oh, thanks Mia." He said. "Tell him not to take too long. I want that stubborn man to have a lot of rest."

"I will." She smiled.

"Say, Mia." He called.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second." He said.

"What is it?" she asked confusedly.

"Umm…here." He said, giving a small box to her. She stared at it confusedly. "Merry Christmas." He said.

"Oh, Garet, thank you. I thought you forgot what day today is." She chuckled.

"Well, open it up!" he said.

"May I?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Okay." Mia opened the box carefully. The box was wrapped in cute pink-colored paper and beautiful blue ribbon. When she finally opened it, she gasped.

"Well, I promised you I will ask for your hand someday." Garet flushed and chuckled. "Today is that someday."

"Garet…oh, you wonderful fool!" Mia flung her hands to hug him.

"Do you accept?" he said shyly.

"Silly, you have to ask for the rest of me too. Not just my hand. Of course I accept!" she said.

"I hope this Christmas became the best Christmas for everyone." He said, hugging the woman tightly.

"I know this is the best Christmas for me." She said.

"Yeah, for me too." Garet said, and then he kissed her on the lips.



Ivan was walking down the street as the snow fell one by one. He stared at the beautiful ring on the store. He remembered Sheba told him that she liked that ring.

_So it was still on sale._

He said to himself and entered the store.

"May I help you?" the waitress asked.

"How much is that ring?" he asked, didn't let go of his gaze from the ring.

"100,000 yen." She said.

"Ghee, that's pricy." He chuckled.

"Of course it is, sir. It is diamond, after all." She said.

"It is? Purchase it, then. I'm buying it." He said.

_Maybe if Sheba remembered about me, this is going to be the greatest gift for Christmas._

Ivan chuckled at his own imagination. He knew his wife had forgotten all about him, but he still hoped she would remember about him. He was on his way to visit her.

"Are you marrying someone else, Ivan? This is a marriage ring, you know." The voice quivered a bit.

Ivan lifted up his head at the voice. The voice he knew and loved. It was Sheba. He was entering the right store, after all.

"Sheba…you…remember?" Ivan said didn't believe he just heard her calling his name.

"I don't know how it happened. It just…happened." She said, wiping a single tear on the corner of her eyes.

"Sheba, oh Sheba, I miss you so much!" Ivan said, holding back the tears.

"And so do I, Ivan. Even though I forgot about you, it always feels like something was missing from my life. And at last, I've found back what's missing." She said, tears flowing on her cheeks as she stepped out from behind the booth and walked slowly to her husband. They didn't need to say any word. They embraced each other and wept.

_Maybe there's such thing as Christmas magic after all._

Ivan chuckled. "So, are you still buying that ring?" Sheba asked.

"Of course." He said. "You always said that you wanted it." He laughed.

"Thank you Ivan. You're the greatest gift God has given to me. Thank you…for kept on looking for me. Thank you…for your love. I don't need a ring for you to prove your love. Just you…are enough." She said.

"I will never leave you anymore, Sheba. I promise." He said.

"Promise." She said. Ivan nodded.



"Hey Picard." Felix greeted as he entered the room. "How are you today?"

"Fine." He said. "You're late."

"I thought I was on time?" Felix said, looking to his watch.

"Just kidding." Picard said.

"Oh, why you, idiot!" Felix chuckled and sat next to his friend.

"I heard on Jenna's success. Congratulate her for me, will you?" Picard said.

"You'll have to congratulate her yourself." He said. "I'm not an information board."

Picard laughed at the statement. His friend had never seemed to cease to amuse him with his nuttiness. He liked it, anyway.

"Hey, Picard." He said. "Today is Christmas isn't it?"

"Yeah. I thought you've learned how to read dates on elementary school." He said.

"Hey, I'm serious here, onii-chan!" Felix hit him teasingly, Picard laughed.

"So, what if today is Christmas?" he asked.

"Isaac said he was going to propose to Jenna today. He's finally going to take my dearest sister away from me." Felix mock-pouted.

"Really? I hope he doesn't chickened out before giving the ring to Jenna." He said.

"He won't." Felix smiled. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope I live long enough to see their children." Picard smiled.

"You will." Felix said. "You have to."

"What if I don't?" Picard asked. "You know about my condition too, don't you?"

"I know." He said. "I'm not going to let you die before me."

"Umm, I wanna apologize, I hurt you before." He said. "I don't know what's gotten to me."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Felix said. "You're the most valuable person for me, Picard. I'm glad we met."

"Me too." Picard nodded.

"I love you." Felix flushed.

"You told me already." Picard flushed a little too and chuckled. "But you don't really want to have a relationship with me, do you?"

"Why not?"

"You know."

"I don't care about that." Felix said, leaning to him. Picard despite being shy and all hugged his best friend.

"I don't care if you have illness or not. You're still the same Picard I know and love." He said. "Even if we only have 5 years, that's a lot enough time. As long as we live, we always have a choice. And my choice is to be with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." Felix smiled. "I'm not letting you die before me."

"Likewise, Fe. Likewise." The blue haired man nodded as he placed a kiss on the younger one's lips, whom didn't refuse at all.

"You tasted like lemon, Picard." Felix said.

"You tasted like apple yourself." Picard laughed.

"Speaking of lemon, I'm craving for Lemon Meringue Pie." Felix said.

"And I'm craving for Apple Pie." Picard added.

"Whadaya say we sneak out of the hospital to buy some?" Felix grinned.

"You're naughty, Fe." Picard chuckled. "Let's go."

Felix chuckled. He always liked Picard's strange attitude. He loved that man so much.



"Where are you two going?!" Mia scolded.

"Uh oh, we're caught." Picard sweatdropped.

"We were so close." Felix sighed and sweatdropped too.

"The doctor wants you to rest, Picard. You bad boy!" Mia said.

"Oh, please, Mia. Today is Christmas. Let me go just this once, okay?" he said.

"No way!" Mia said.

"Why don't let them go?" Garet suddenly came out of his office.

"Doctor?" Mia asked confusedly.

"But remember to return by 9 o'clock, okay?" Garet smiled.

"Sure, thanks doc." Picard waved as Felix grabbed his arm and shouted, "Pie, here we come!"

"Is it really okay, doc?" Mia asked when they were already far.

"Okay." He said. "I've a surprise for you, Mia."

"What else?" she said, looking to her finger. A ring shone from the slender finger.

"I have just checked that stubborn man's checkup data. It seems his heart has turned back to normal so suddenly. Just like magic." He said.

"Really? Does that mean he'll live?" Mia asked happily.

"Except if he was foolish enough to throw himself in front of a truck it is." Garet chuckled. "Which he won't do, of course."

"Oh, Garet, this is so wonderful!" Mia said.

"It sure is." He smiled. "This Christmas turned out to be very special for everyone after all."

"Yes. It sure is. There is such thing as Christmas magic after all." Mia smiled.

"Of course there is. Especially for people who believed in it." Garet said.

"It's snowing." Mia looked outside.

"Yes it is." Garet nodded.

"It's beautiful…" Mia said.

"It certainly is." Garet nodded. "And so is the Christmas magic."

"Merry Christmas, Garet." Mia smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mia."

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

So, how did I do? I love Christmas stories so much, so I got inspired and made this. Hope you enjoy it. BTW, review please. Tell me if you'd like my first fic to be posted. Oh, and please tell me if you'd like your reviews to be replied too. Ciao!

40


End file.
